


Will I Never Be Happy?

by WorldWildlifeFund77



Category: The Nice Guys (2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jackson Healy, Dominant Bottom, Friends With Benefits, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Bottom, Service Top, Smut, Top Holland March, submissive top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldWildlifeFund77/pseuds/WorldWildlifeFund77
Summary: Jackson Healy and Holland March have been partners for a while. The income of the private investigator has been far higher and more stable than they expected. The only problem is that March is still a klutz and acts ditzy, and Healy is always furious about it......even in bed.
Relationships: Holland March/Jackson Healy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Will I Never Be Happy?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagicFishHook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicFishHook/gifts).



> NC-17/R18 Rating, Smut
> 
> A fic exchange for MagicFishHook's awesome pic "Great Time" [on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390586?view_adult=true) or [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/magicfishhook/status/1323700358691000320)

In the downtown area of Los Angeles in mid-July, the blazing temperature of sunshine made everything be paralyzed on the ground like melting ice cream. A brown-haired mustache man in the private detective agency was burying his head in calculating this month's revenue. "Um......huh? It's really strange, why did the money in the account suddenly become so little this month? It used to be obviously very profitable before!" March was operating the mechanical calculator while looking at the numbers in the accounting book. "You must be wrong! Give it to me!" Healy didn't say any extra nonsense words. He just directly snatched the mechanical calculator from March and started to calculate fast. "You see! This is the real profit amount of our office this month, which is 10% more than we earned last month." Healy showed March the correct number. "Sometimes I wish you could be more reliable. You make mistakes every time." Healy roared loudly.

Healy yelled at March for reasons. During their last investigation mission, March forgot to bring the suitable pistol bullets, which caused them to be in a big crisis during the shootout. Their bodies could end up looking like honeycombs if they were unlucky then. Moreover, March also forgot to fill up the tank, which let their car suddenly stalled on the halfway while chasing the suspect. They ended up losing their target. March even lost many phone numbers of their customers. He was such a klutz and made countless stupid mistakes. Healy wondered if there weren't so many bullshit incidents caused by March, their income would definitely be much higher than what they earned now. "Objection! I'm not unreliable. I have always been the most trustworthy person with excellent work efficiency. If you don't believe me, you can......" God! This guy was more annoying than every loquacious woman Healy had ever met, even Aunt Mary, who was the most terrible gossip Healy knew. He bet that March's noisy sounds could easily beat them all, even if all their gossip words were added up.

Healy was not a guy who loved to beat around the bush. Without saying anything, he threw a straight punch at the bridge of March's nose, and March fell to the ground, with nosebleeds gurgling from his nostrils. March looked at the blood stains dripping on his trouser legs, and suddenly screamed, "Ah! Ah! I'm bleeding! I'm bleeding! You brutal violent beast!" March's girly high-pitched voice spread all over the room thoroughly. Now he felt that March was even more annoying than his bitchy ex-wife. Healy’s ex-wife never let him visit his seventeen-year-old son Jackie. She thought that Healy’s violent and irritable personalities would be a bad role model for Jackie. Bam! Another simple and direct punch. "Ouch! Ouch! It hurts! It hurts! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! If I really die of it, you'll have to explain to Holly how you cruelly tortured me to death." Dammit! Fucking asshole! Healy sometimes profoundly envied this retarded idiot, who had the chance to accompany his clever daughter Holly.

Healy thought, he really couldn't go too far. After all, he had to consider the feelings of Holly. He liked that smart little girl, although her dad was extremely lousy from every aspect. March was a shitty father in a nutshell. Maybe he was, too. "You said you didn't want me to beat you down again? Well, in that way, as an alternative, you need to do one other thing to let go of my anger." Healy unzipped his jeans, taking out his proud seven-and-a-half inches thick cock, getting closer to March's face and implied March to give him head. "I don't want to touch your repulsive filthy thing with my mouth! That's so disgusting and unhealthy!" March turned his head to one side to express his great reluctance, but Healy's glans was delivered to touch his lips. Then he saw Healy's vicious and animalistic face, which made him shudder and recall the very first time when they met. Now Healy had almost exactly the same facial expression when he broke March's left arm at that time. That was indeed a nightmare for March. He couldn't sleep well thereafter for days. While March was still thinking...Whiz! Bam!, Healy's right fist was moving through the air with only a centimeter away from March's left ear and hit hard on the wall behind March. March was too scared that he immediately raised his hand in surrender.

"Alright! Alright! I'll just do it. I'll do it." March said with a shiver and his eyes were full of horror. He awkwardly held Healy's plantain in his mouth without any skill. During the process of the fellatio, which was given by March, his teeth kept constantly, accidentally bitting Healy's dick. Healy went purple with rage. His nose exhaled so hard as if there were two steams blowing out of his nose. Meanwhile, Healy caught a glimpse of March's crotch and another thought came to his mind. He did remember that one day when they ended their workdays and went to city center for fun. They got drunk heavily due to having too much shots and both of their bladders were about to explode. Thus, they went to a toilet for a pee. It was a public toilet with a trough urinal for gentlemen, and then he just saw March's huge weapon between the legs... Damn! He had never seen any man have such an amazing size. Although he thought that his big tool had the edge over March's in girth, but the length was significantly shorter. Healy highly doubted that it could be the main reason why this guy got a slim figure, because most of the nutrients were probably used for the growth of that giant root.

"Your blowjob skills are sucks! A total disaster! You have to choose another way to appease my wrath." Healy quickly stripped off March's trousers and boxer briefs, having a large flaccid Frankfurt sausage and cute buttocks exposed. He held March's ankles and raised March's legs high in the air. This posture allowed him to clearly see the small pink tender hole between March's two buttocks. Healy put March's legs on his shoulders, then leaned over his body to separate March's two long legs vigorously, pushing them toward the side of March's chest to form a Viennese Oyster Position*. Healy wasted no time. He took out two handcuffs from the pocket of his pants. "Clink! Clink!" Each of March's hand was at present locked with the same side leg together, respectively. "What are you gonna do? Help! Help! Rape! Rape! Oh, no...My precious virgin butthole is about to be abused and torn apart." March began to scream hysterically.

Ignoring March’s screams, Healy took off all his clothes in a short time, revealing his strong arms, thick chest pecs, sturdy legs, sexy little tummy, and a large upward curved thick meat stick. March was dumbfounded, thinking that he would not be able to avoid the fate for his asshole to be invaded violently. Suddenly, he saw Healy squat down, as if he was picking something. Healy took out a tube of lubricant from his coat pocket on the floor. It was a small stuff that a young and beautiful prostitute gave him after paying a little extra tip on a whim when he went to a whorehouse with March a few months ago. Despite her young age, that girl owned excellent skills and abundant knowledge about sex. It was she that made Healy experience the joy of anal stimulation for the first time. He found out in surprise that playing with the asshole is as good as playing with his dicks, or even better. He never knew until then that it was so incredible fucking great to have your asshole be stuffed while still fucking a woman's vagina.

Healy applied a thick layer of lube on his fingers and asshole according to the method that the prostitute used on him last time. He inserted a finger into his tight chute to spread the lubricant evenly on the intestinal wall, and then added the second and third fingers sequentially to expand his narrow tunnel. Meanwhile, Healy moaned full of lust loudly. March was totally stunned to see this scene. He always thought Healy was the typical man's man, full of testosterone even in his tiniest capillary, a brawny man who solved everything with fist violence. He never thought Healy would have an interest like this. No matter what, with his hands and feet tight restrained, he was now unable to cope with anything, and completely unaware of what would happen next as well. In addition, March was surprised to find that Healy's groaning and intoxicated facial expressions seemed so hot and charming in his eyes, but he was too scared so that his huge root in the crotch could not get hard at all.

"I think I'm ready. All I have to do is make sure you are able to fuck now." Healy, who had already well stretched his narrow chute for the preparation, looked at March's still flaccid big cock, leaning over and greedily swallowed and savored the huge tip and long shaft of March's manpole. His thick lips and warm mouth drove March crazy with ecstasy. Oh! God, damn it, March had to admit that Healy’s fellatio skills were really amazing, more wonderful than every woman did to him before, making his lower body gradually get hrad, and his originally soft penis eventually, slowly raised its head and grew into a terrible huge monster. "So you actually enjoyed it, too!" Healy spitted out that huge manroot, flicking March's fully erect penis with his fingers and played with the ten-inch big manstick naughtily. "Shut up! It's all your fault! If you didn't give me a blowjob, I wouldn't get my boner sticking straight up like a flagpole! Now I'm not able to let it go back to its flaccid condition. Just untie me! Hurry up!" March gasped and said, looking like a little embarrassed and helpless.

"I won't untie you before it's over, but I can help you soften that thing." Healy slathered a lot of lubricant on March's huge cock, aiming that mushroom-head-like glans at the opening of his back passage. The upward curved giant manroot was slowly, bit by bit along intestinal wall sucked into Healy's mancunt. "What are you doing? I don't want to put my cherished penis into your filthy shithole! Never! Never ever!" March protested quickly. He didn't want his valued penis to get dirty, but he couldn't move his hands and feet at the moment and had no strength for resistance. "Shut up! Don't pretend to be a victim after gaining advantages!" Healy utilized the Reverse Missionary Position*, of which the bottom was on top and the top was on bottom, devouring March's girthy prick with his hungry butthole. "Um...it surely takes some time to conquer this giant beast." Healy whispered, trying to let his back passage adapt the invasion of March's huge cock. Meantime, he began to gradually have a small piston motion moving back and forth from the upper front side to the lower back side to milk March's balls dry.

Healy's intestinal wall and anal sphincters tightly wrung March's ten-inch cock. The thick penis became swollen and was full of hideous bulging veins under the ruthless ravages of Healy. March could clearly feel the immense pressure from Healy's intestinal wall, thick and strong, just like the way Healy made him feel. When Healy used March's penis to hit the sensitive spot in his narrow passage, Healy groaned louder and lewder. Furthermore, the contraction of the intestinal wall became much more intense at the same time. "Healy! Ha...! Ha...! Don't stop, please! Your hole makes me so unbelievably comfortable. It's better than every hole I've had before. No one can compare to yours." March was obviously indulged in Healy's asshole and had forgot the words he just said a few minutes ago, which emphasized how much he despised and dislike Healy's asshole. "Humph! I just know you would be addicted to my hole." Healy said arrogantly, and increased his power and speed, allowing his tunnel fully engulfed and expelled March's thick long meat pole each time with his violent swing move. The junction of their genitalia kept making loud clear "thump" and "plap" sounds.

"Healy, slow it down! Slow it down!" March was overwhelmed by Healy's riding move, and kept begging Healy to reduce his speed of frictioning the prick, but Healy was in the mood for satisfying his sexual pleasures as much as possible and seemed to not want to hear March's request. He lowered his body, firmly restrained March's body, and used his meaty manhole to swallow March's big cock more quickly, enjoying the sensation of the ten-inch python squirming in his body; every time when his body moved up and down, he made March's thick cock accurately banged on his very sensitive prostate and induced the intestine wall to tighten ferociously reflexively to screw March's penis, trying to squeeze every drop of man juice from it. "Ah~! Ah~! I'm about to cum! I'm about to cum!" Under the constant and intense stimulation of Healy's asshole, March's physical endurance reached the limit, and his penis suddenly spewed out lots of hot thick semen. All of his semen was fiercely poured into Healy's chute without any reservation. Simultaneously, Healy also reached his orgasm, and shot a large amount of white cloudy semen from his seven-and-a-half inch thick cock, which splashed on March's face and chest.

"Ha...ha...ha...I can't cum anymore." After the orgasm, March's body was extremely exhausted like a deflated football, and his already flaccid giant prick was still stuck in Healy's intestine. Healy's back narrow channel was thoroughly filled with male seeds now. The extra sperm flowed slowly along the intestinal surface wall and leaked out from the narrow slit at the junction of the penis and the anus. "Clatter! Clatter!" Healy, who was also exhausted, untied the two handcuffs that shackled March's hands and feet. He then unexpectedly, quickly gave March a gentle French kiss. Two men's tongues were tangled. They embraced each other tight and kissed passionately. Healy used the heavy stubble on his face to rub against March's sexy moustache and cute soul patch. His nasal tip slightly touched March's nasal tip. Healy whispered to March with a smiling face: "Be good, my little boy! Never do anything annoying again!" March and Healy stared at each other and laughed unconsciously.

One month later...

The door of the detective's office was firm locked, and the soundproof walls, doors and windows made it impossible for someone outside the office to know what was going on inside. March sat on a sturdy office chair, holding Healy's waist with his hands, and utilized his huge meat blade to thrust into the sweet tight hole between Healy's fat buttocks repeatedly and rhythmically. Recently, when they took a shower together after he took Holly to school by car in the morning, he had to clean Healy's back passage all by himself. He did this job very patiently and carefully. Healy called this "User pay." March felt that since that day, they hardly had disputes, or more accurate, whenever there was a conflict, it always turned out that Healy would subdue him, and then he would be nailed to the floor and Healy would use his tight and elastic asshole to fuck his giant rock-hard dick vigorously. "Make love, not quarrel!" was the best description of their current relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to give special thanks to "MagicFishHook" for giving me the courage and idea to write again. Hence, this article is dedicated to him.
> 
> P.S.  
> * Viennese Oyster Position (German: Wiener Auster Stellung): The legs up or on shoulders sex position, in which one party (usually the penis receiver) lies on their back and can bend or raise their legs during intercourse.
> 
> * Reverse Missionary Position: The penis receiver is on top and the penis giver is on the bottom. The giver is passive, lies on his back and spreads his legs apart. The receiver put their legs between the giver's legs and uses their hole to ride and swallow the giver's penis actively. In this position, the receiver is the dominant one and can control the speed, rhythm, depth and duration of penetration.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Great time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390586) by [MagicFishHook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicFishHook/pseuds/MagicFishHook)




End file.
